Gajevy Week 2016: Blue Iron Craze
by the-yetis-love-anime
Summary: These are my posts for Gajevy Week that I originally uploaded to Tumblr. So far, I only did Prompts One and Three (Blanket and Parenthood). Perhaps I will write some more when inspiration strikes; but for now, enjoy!
1. Blanket

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my little story for Gajevy Week Prompt One: Blanket. I have been meaning to post this forEVER, but I never really got to it. I originally posted this on my Tumblr on the actaul day of Prompt One, but I wasn't up to posting it here. Anyways, here it is. It's short, but (hopefully you'll find it) sweet.**

The rain had been coming down hard. They had been walking almost all day, trying to get back to the men they left behind. If there were any, that is. Luckily, they found what seemed to be an abandoned tool shelter, which provided a good dry space for the both of them.

"Shrimp, you're freezing. Take your clothes off," Gajeel said from the little fire pit he made.

"As if," she scoffed. She pushed her wet hair out of her face, scared about the frizz that would likely appear in an hour or so.

The big man stood up abruptly and stomped on over to his partner. "I'm not joking Levy. We're both wet to the bone with no other shelter. Just take off your damn clothes!"

"No!" she shrieked, stomping her own foot.

"Fine," he grumbled. However, he didn't just let it go; he held her back and started taking her arm out of her coat. "If you won't, I will."

"Gajeel, what are you doing? Stop!" said Levy struggling to get out of his hold. Being who he was, the Iron Dragon Slayer let go.

"I'm not going to let you freeze to death, Shrimp."

At this, Levy looked up at him. Seeing his face, she realized how ridiculous she had been. But she had morals, right? "Fine. Just turn around."

He pivoted and started walking towards the small fire he had made before. "Not like there's much to look at," he grumbled. Before he could realize what he had said, he felt a nice solid kick to the rump. "I heard that," she said.

He smiled and went to his own corner to disrobe. "Just grab your blanket when you're done." And that's what she did.

* * *

They both sat by the fire, watching the wood slowly change shape. Neither of them said anything, letting the actions of the day sink in. Yet, Gajeel still noticed his blue-haired partner shivering; he sighed at the sight.

"Come over here Shrimp," he told her. When she just looked at him, he crooked his finger, motioning her to come over. Tightly wrapped in her blanket, the little strategist walked over and dropped to the ground next to him. Sighing again, Gajeel promptly stood up, and sat back down again, with Levy between his legs as he wrapped his blanket around both of them. Little did he know this act made Levy's face warm right up. "You ok Lev?"

She nodded. Even though she wasn't sure whether she truly was ok.

"You know, you can't lie to a dragon slayer. Our noses are too good for that." When he felt Levy puff out a short spout of air, he grinned. He was getting somewhere. "I'm worried about Lily."

"Lily?" asked Levy, turning her face to see him. When she made eye contact with her partner though, she quickly turned back to the fire. "Lily will be fine; he can handle himself. I'm worried about all the other guys."

Gajeel leaned his cheek on her head. "Yeah, me too. But I'm happy you made it out alive."

"That _we_ made it out alive," she said sternly.

"What?"

"You're glad that we," she turned to look at him again. " _both_ made it out alive."

Gajeel smiled and held her a little tighter. "Yeah, we're both alive." He felt the girl sigh against him as her breath got slower.

"And Lily's alive," she mumbled. "And the whole guild's alive." At this, Gajeel's heart tightened a little. He sure hoped that they were ok. Although he wouldn't admit it himself, he was afraid of losing this patched-up family. But for now, he was happy that she was alright.

He squeezed her again. "Yeah, they're alive. Lily's alive. You and I are alive. Everything will be fine." Levy hummed in response. "Good night Levy… I love you."

* * *

"What are ya doing, Shrimp?" his tired voice asked.

"I'm just making sure she's ok," answered his wife.

He walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. "She's fine, Levy. Let her sleep. Let us sleep." He chuckled when she swatted at his arm. "She has the blanket, see? Nothing bad will happen to her in our blanket."

"Yeah, you're right. That thing has super powers, doesn't it?"

"Eh? I don't know about super powers; but it definitely has some great memories." His smile could be heard in his speech. "Maybe we should go make some more..."

"Gajeel!" whispered the bluenette, as he picked her up and stomped back to their room. But he secretly agreed: that blanket sure was magical.


	2. Parenthood

**A/N: late, late, late, I know. I wish I posted this when Gajevy Week was still ongoing, but I was lazy and busy, and... too many excuses. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me. In addition, I used the name Emma for the Gajevy child. Yes, it is the same as rboz (if you don't know their work, check it out on Tumblr, it's amazing). I like the name and the attitude rboz gave her, so I used the idea. All credit goes to rboz fo rthe creation of that character. Otherwise, the plot is mine. Have fun!**

"I'm pregnant." Those words kept bouncing around his head. Levy's face of excitement was engrained into his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more his heart raced. Him, a father? Ha! As if. He looked down at his hands: rough, calloused, scarred. How could these hands hold a little baby? He sighed and gulped the beer sitting in front of him.

"What's getting you so down Gajeel?" asked the demon barmaid. When all she received was a grunt and a glare, she grumbled back.

"Hahaha, Mira. You can get into your moods, but you won't win in a growling fight with the Iron Dragon slayer," yelled Cana from a few seats over. "Perhaps you should call Levy over to cheer him up. She's the only thing that can get that lump of scrap metal to soften up."

"Are you picking a fight you drunk?" said Gajeel.

"Ha. You know that I can out-drink you, right?" When no response came out of the man, Cana decided to dig a little deeper. Although she never says it outright, she likes to look out for her nakama. "Should I go get our little blue-haired angel?" Red-eyed stare. "Or not. What's stuck up your butt, rust-bucket?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone, woulddya!" he slammed his glass back onto the bar and stormed out of the guild. He heard the two women exchange a few words of disbelief, but decided to disregard them. Whatever they said about him was probably true anyways. So he stomped over to his house as a result.

He slammed the door, startling his partner Exceed. "Is there a reason why you're trying to shake the house?" asked Lily, as he watched Gajeel storm in.

"I'm not shaking it! That's the way the house is, ok?"

"You're always like this when you're angry. What happened Gajeel? Did you fight with Levy?" Seeing Gajeel just sit down in silence was a confirmation that he hit the spot. "So you fought with her."

"We didn't fight. Not exactly." Lily waited patiently for him to continue. "She's pregnant."

"Alright."

"Alright?" he spun around violently. "No it's not alright Lily! She's pregnant! With _my_ child!"

"And that's a problem? That she's pregnant with your child? Would you rather she pregnant with someone else's child?" Lily scoffed.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I can't be a father. Have you taken a look at me Lily? What part of me screams father?"

"What did you tell Levy?"

"N-nothing."

"Nothing? So she reveals to you that she's pregnant and you say nothing? You just walked out of there?"

"Yes! Ok? I just walked out. Disappeared. That happens, ok?" He sat back down to rub his head.

The Exceed approached him. "Gajeel, are you planning on leaving?" The man looked at him. "You're not Metalicana, you know. And he didn't leave because he wanted. We all know that."

"I know. But in my line of work, anything could happen. And I don't know how to be a father. Damn, I didn't even know how to be a kid. Levy deserves better than this. So does the kid."

Suddenly there was huge thumping on his front door. "You better open this door Gajeel! If not I will break it down!" The thumping started again.

"Shit," he said under his breath. Nonetheless, he walked over to his front door, opening it slowly.

"Did you just say 'shit'? Because you know I heard that. Is that how you feel? You just don't want to have this baby? Is that it?" Tears were showing up in her eyes and her voice was shaking.

"Shrimp, calm down," he whispered, still avoiding eye contact.

"Calm down?" she yelled. She pushed him out of the doorframe and stormed into his living room. "I told you I'm pregnant, and you said nothing. Ok, understandable. But then you run out on me, and I have to hear from Cana that you're upset? And I have to come all the way to your house to hear you yelling at Lily? I am not having this Gajeel."

"Exactly! You don't want me, ok? I'm no good." He felt something heavy fall upon him. Grunting, he looked up at his girlfriend.

"If you ever say that again, I'll have to arrest you and beat the living daylight out of you." Her breathing seemed to have calmed down. "I don't know what you've been thinking Gajeel, but I wouldn't have risked being pregnant if I didn't want a child with you to begin with. And you are capable of and will be a good father. I really truly believe that. So I'm not gonna let you out of my sight, you know. We're in this together."

He just lay there, flabbergasted. Lily was chuckling in the background. "You got me Shrimp."

* * *

"Where'd that little bugger go?"

"What a charming name for your child, Gajeel," said the Exceed.

"Ha, well she isn't Shrimp level yet. But she sure takes after her mom, that's for sure: she can hide really well."

"Doesn't help that Natsu's kid taught her how to mask her scent."

"Yeah, that flame brain's kid sure is a troublemaker." Giggling could be heard coming from the back of the bar. The big man grinned. "I guess I'll just have to have a drink instead. Yo Mira! Can you get me something bubbly?"

"Sure," smiled the take-over mage. She too knew what was going on. "Where's Emma?"

"Mmm, dunno. She left this morning; haven't seen her since. Oh well. It's not like we can't replace her."

"Dad!" A small face appeared from one of the cabinets. Gajeel smiled at her. He couldn't get over how much of a mix she was of her parents. "You can't replace me!"

"Really? Then why do you keep on disappearing, huh?"

"That's just playing, Dad. I'm not gonna go." She crossed her arms and huffed.

He jumped over the bar, grabbed the child, and threw her up into the air. "That's right, Bugger. You're staying by my side."

"Downgraded, huh?" said Levy from the doorway. "That used to be my spot." Gajeel and Emma flashed her the trademark grin they both shared. But the blue-haired mage walked over and easily tucked herself into Gajeel's free arm.

"No, Mama. Dad has two sides, see? He can fit both of us!"

"Mm, guess you're right Emma. Where'd you get those brains from?" But almost as soon as the question had left her mouth, the little girl was on her way to playing with some of the other kids in the guild.

"She gets it from her Mom," Gajeel said, hugging her tighter.

"Maybe she does. However," Levy looked up at her husband. "I don't remember allowing you to call our child 'Bugger'."

"Yeah, well. I gotta give the kid something. I mean, if she gets your brain, she needs to get something from me too."

"Ha. And that's a bad nickname?"

"Partnership, right? That's parenthood, you said."


End file.
